


FentonWorks: From Here to Alternity

by DaniPhandom



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Study, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Selves, Multiple Universes Colliding, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPhandom/pseuds/DaniPhandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many worlds, no two the same. Jack and Maddie Fenton, full-time researchers, have known this for a long while. But when a world dies, as the result of a monster who seems to know them, they must journey across the Alternity to stop him from killing again.  Even if it does mean a little interference in the course of the development of other universes.<br/>[I hope that explains well enough why there is such an abundance of tags on this story.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	FentonWorks: From Here to Alternity

 

 

For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. The same is true for existence... Worlds are not callous, nor independent. A world is the cumulative of every probability. Every action has an alternative. And each alternative builds infinite divergences. We used to believe that ours was a prime. Some base universe that the others diverged from the mold of. But there is no mold. There is no fate. There is the Alternity- the infinite number of alternate outcomes that comprise our universes- and there are humans. How ironic, and how wonderful, then, it is, that we should have such an impact as to birth worlds with such a small tool as free will.

-Madeline Fenton, Ph. D. The foremost authority on alternative realities.

 

She furrowed a brow, fiddling with the sensitivity on the instruments.

“...Looks like it's dropped off, Jack. As if the communications have just... stopped. Like a worldwide radio silence.”

Her husband took a look, tapping the screen.

“Well that's odd... Looks like about time we checked in on stream A-675-309, Maddie.”

She nodded, “If it's not our equipment, there's probably some form of major disaster. We'll need environmental suits.”

He walked to a rack by the massive device his wife was observing the sensors on- the Fenton Portal. The door between universes. One of many. One of the few man-made ones. Not that that was what they set out for, goodness no. They simply were attempting to breach dimensions. Ah, those days. When they didn't know all creation. Sometimes he wished it could go back that way. There was certainly a lot less to worry about. Anomalies, beings beyond their ken. It had become their normal. When they started out research, they thought it'd just be a job. They'd settle in the suburbs, have two and a half kids... domestic things. And this wasn't exactly the kind of job they could step down from. Not knowing what hinged on it. Of course from a pure logical standpoint, there had to be others out there. But they'd never encountered them. Their reality was one of a probability, not a certainty. And that wasn't something they could hang the universe on. He lifted up a breather apparatus, pulling the helmet and backpack mechanism over his head. There was a slight pressure as it sealed down, making his orange-and-black rubber suit a self-contained environmental suit. She approached and did the same, locking on a pair of bands before approaching a large lever.   
“Deployment in five. Four. Three. Two. One.”

She pulled the lever, the vaulted door of the portal sliding open and leaving the vortex bare. The pair stepped through, together.

The landscape they would find was eerie. Buildings loomed- cars sat in the street.  There were few signs of struggle. Red spatters painted the insides of the windows, as well as much of everything else- bodies lay, red, shallow ditches up the arms and through the chest.

“What in the world…” She fought back the urge to vomit. Keeping composure, she pulled a small device from her belt clip, waving it over the remains. “...Consistency of standard humans. Damage patterns indicate some kind of… massive internal failure. I think we might be dealing with a plague.”

“A plague that took everyone at once? Unlikely. This one… This’ll be an interesting analysis.”

“Wait a minute, I’m picking up something,” she said, tapping the device, holding it aloft, “Life signs. One human. And two dots of very high energy- perhaps energy beings.”

He nodded. “Alright. Let’s take a look.”

She led, silently. Down the street, trying to ignore the state of it, poking around the corner. Jackpot. She looked closer- looked like one human, two humanoids. The human was a woman, african-american. Maybe mid-20’s. The others had less standard skin-tones- green and blue respectively. One was a woman, the other a man. The man stood tall, clearly the one in charge. He held the human woman with one arm around her, the other woman merely floating in something of an adoring stupor like some loyal animal behind him.   
“Isn’t this beautiful?” he stated, satisfied. The man wore monochrome clothes, designed not unlike some demented figure from a comic book, white flames trailing his head like hair. The woman at his side smiled a distant, dreamy smile, her eyes lidded.

“Yes….” she intoned, leaning her head on his chest. The other woman looked on, satisfied- she was something of an incongruity. While the human woman wore a jumpsuit that was in the same general area of design, the other woman was dressed rather period-styled- like a harem girl of some form. But as she looked closer, she realized the truth- that wasn’t a wispy dress. The woman’s body ended there. Could it be… a genie? Maddie slid back even with the wall.

“Jack, something very, very wrong has happened here.”

He nodded, having heard the statements if not seen what she had. He gestured to the blaster he had at his waist. She nodded, pulling hers, peeking around the corner again. The three were closer. She signalled her husband, both jumping out in front of the trio.

“Alright, creep. What happened here?” she demanded.

“Oh, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton,” the woman responded cheerfully, still almost as if she were daydreaming.

“...what the _hell_?” the man intoned, seeming seriously disturbed at their presence.

“What? How do you know us?” Jack asked, confused at the woman’s apparent recognition.

“Oh, you’re--”

“That’s none of your business,” the man replied, interrupting the woman, “You’re very, very lucky. I just finished killing all life here by depressurizing their circulatory systems. I’d like to stay and chat, but, places to go. People to watch suffer. Valerie, since you’re so eager to socialize, be a dear and kill them for me? I’ll bring you back after.”

The woman nodded, “Of course, love… Anything for you.” Her face was a mask of pure adoration.

“And don’t tell them anything.”

With that the man disappeared. The woman drew a cylinder from her belt- from it emerged a beam of energy. Her expression was serene.

“Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. It must be.”

She sprang with the reflexes of a predatory animal, but Maddie wasn’t inexperienced. She slid out of the way, Valerie’s thrust narrowly missing her. She delivered a roundhouse kick to the younger woman.   
“He’s gone now,” she said, “You can stand down. We can _help_ you.”

“You don’t understand,” the young woman replied, ambling to her feet… “This? _This_ is all me.”

In that moment the young woman would find herself on the receiving end of a rather hard punch from the side.

“Then that is for attacking my wife,” Jack replied, reaching to his side for the Fenton-cuffs as the woman sailed to the floor… only to vanish in the same way the man had prior.

“...fudge nutters,” he said, “Looks like all we have is a trail to trace now.”

“We had better follow. If that man did all this… We have to stop him before he kills any more worlds.”

He nodded, “I’ll get to work on the trail here. When we get a fix on where he is now, we can prepare accordingly.”


End file.
